The present invention relates generally to a self-contained photo developing machine. More particularly, the invention concerns a compact and efficient high-quality commercial film processor that automatically supplies the required chemical processing solutions to a detachable film-containing canister to effect development of the particular type of film used and is then able to dump the spent chemicals into any one of a number of selectable solution recovery tanks.
Prior art devices have provided an automated system for developing photographic material whereby different chemicals are delivered and then evacuated from a developing chamber in timed intervals. One such machine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,805 to Bockemu/ hl-Simon et al., for DEVICE FOR DEVELOPING OF PHOTO MATERIAL, issued May 6, 1986. Other known processors include U.S. Pat. No. Re. 34,188 (of original U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,131) to Kuzyk et al., for AUTOMATIC FILM PROCESSORS, reissued on Mar. 2, 1993, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,643 to Lynch et al., for AUTOMATIC PHOTO PROCESSOR, issued Jun. 11, 1991. While these known machines are adequate for their intended purposes, they tend to waste much of the expensive and dangerously corrosive photo processing chemicals that are utilized during the developing process. Additionally, none offer the flexibility to automatically and individually recover the used chemicals in selected waste tanks. Finally, other known devices which use a single tube to deliver different chemicals to the developing canister have a high carryover contamination from residue left in the tube by chemicals used in the previous step in the developing process.
The present invention minimizes, and in some cases eliminates, these problems existent in previously known film developers by providing a unique solution delivery and recovery system to give the user an extraordinarily flexible and efficient automated photo-processing machine. It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a film developing machine which overcomes the drawbacks and limitations in the prior art proposals. More specifically the invention has the following objects: 1) to provide an automated photo developing machine which attains even-mixing of the developing chemicals with the film within the canister to decrease differential development; 2) to locate the chemical injection sites immediately next to the film to decrease the chemical overhead resulting from waste of chemistry; 3) to provide an easily transportable light-tight container which may be loaded with unprocessed film in a darkroom or film bag and then connected to the remaining portion of the processing machine in a normally lighted room without exposing the film; 4) to provide the operator of the photo-processing machine with complete control in selecting the container from which a chemical is to be pumped and, independently, where the chemical will later be dumped and recovered; 5) to allow the operator to easily collect spent processing chemicals in separate containers for recycling or disposal purposes; 6) to keep all utilized solutions within the machine or developing canister for simpler maintenance and clean-up; and 7) to provide for a continuous, efficient wash system which decreases the chance of chemical contamination from prior processes.